


Rape of Housewife & Friends

by Seaqueen17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaqueen17/pseuds/Seaqueen17
Kudos: 16





	Rape of Housewife & Friends

Mike was telling his gang pals about his latest scheme. "I got this bro who

works for a moving company & for a few bucks he lets me in on easy rip off jobs. 

There is this yuppie white couple who he moved into their new digs & he said

they got thousands of dollars worth of good shit. I scoped out the place for a

while. Hubby goes to work every morning like a good boy & she takes her little

kid for a walk a liitle bit later. We wait for her to leave, bust in the back way & give her a taste of black dick when she gets home." The other men instantly agreed at this chance for easy pickings & some white poon.

Jenny Newton stood on the front step of her new house giving a kiss to her husband Scott before sending him off to work. He gave her ass a playful slap & left. She went back inside unaware that she was being watched by Mike & a few of his gang pals from a moving van a few houses down.

"See? Just like I said. Stupid white boy goes away & we have all day."

"Damn she's a fine little piece of ass. Gonna make her bleed!" one of the other men said & the rest laughed & high-fived each other.

About twenty minutes later Jenny came out with her year old son in his stroller & went off down the street. Mike nonchalantly strolled down toward the house & went up the driveway to the back yard. He looked around & saw no one, so he tried the porch door & it opened.

"Dumb bastards. This is too easy", he thought to himself. Concealed in the enclosed porch he took his time & jimmied the door open. Mike made a quick check of the house to be sure it was empty & it was. He went to the window & peeked through the curtains & let his pals see he was in & then hid in the hall closet to await Jen's return.

About fifteen minutes later Mike heard a key in the front lock. Opening the closet door a crack he watched Jenny enter & push the stroller right to where he was. She took off her jacket & reached for the door handle. Mike shoved the door open & before a startled Jen could scream his big black hand was over her mouth.

"Nice baby. You want it to live?" he asked her.

A terrified Jenny wildly shook her head yes.

"I'm gonna move my hand & you don't scream. Right?" Her eyes got very wide & she shook her head again. He removed his hand from her face & she stared up at this huge black man who stood more than a foot above her petite 5'4" frame.

"Who are you? What do you want? I have some money in my purse. Please don't hurt us" Jen pleaded.

Mike grabbed her arm & went to the window & signaled his pals. The van started up & it was driven to the end of the driveway. A few seconds later, Mike & Jen were joined by three more black men. They spread out through the house to start collecting valuables. Mike, relaxed at the ease of the takeover, held Jennifer at arms length & looked her over.

She trembled visibly & looked down at the floor. He ran his hand through her curly brown hair & squeezed her 34b tits through her sweatshirt. She recoiled at that & tried to slap him but he grabbed her wrist & roughly twisted her arm behind her back & pushed her face first into the sofa.

"You want to play rough, then we'll play rough bitch!" Mike told her.

Pushing her face into the cushions, he grabbed at her sweatpants & wrestled them off her butt & down till they bunched up at her knees as she kneeled on the floor. He smacked her in the back of the head & ordered her not to move.

Jen heard his zipper & the rustling of his pants & dreaded what was coming. With one hard pull her panties were torn off & tossed aside. He rubbed his semi-hard dick between her pussy lips & felt up her ass. When his prick was hard he pulled her sweatpants off one leg & kneeled behind her spreading her legs wide.

Spitting on his dick & rubbing it around he told her "Get ready for ten inches of black cock bitch. And you better not scream or I kill your brat. Got it?"

Jen weakly said yes & buried her head as deep into the cushion as possible. Mike spread her pussy lips & pushed just the tip of his dick into her. Draping his body over hers he roughly rammed halfway into her dry cunt, making her jerk up & groan in pain.

Mike pulled out & rammed in again & again till he was totally inside her.

He leaned close to her ear & said "You're pretty goddamn tight after having a kid. You're gonna be real loose after today."

Jen felt his hot breath on her face & was disgusted by its smell & his awful body odor. He began to slowly fuck her. After a minute or two his tempo increased & he slammed into her pussy with each thrust causing her whole body to shake. Her knees were getting sore & Jen wished that her attacker would hurry & finish with her.

"Here it comes baby. Here it comes!" Mike shouted as he furiously banged into her. Jen's head was snapped back as he grabbed her hair with both hands to pull her against his body. She felt him comes in spurts into her pussy. Mike was panting heavily as he felt his dick soften & slip from her slimy hole. He wiped some of his cum from her pussy & rubbed it on her lips.

"How's that taste?" he said with a laugh.

He stood up & wiped his dick clean with her panties. Poor Jenny just lay there bent over the couch as he left her. Her legs obscenely spread & cum dripping from her snatch & running down her thighs. She sobbed softly.

Mike flopped into a recliner, his pants still around his ankles. "You got a cute little ass girl. We'll be taking care of that too." "Hey guys! Come down & get some pussy!" he yelled upstairs to his cronies.

Leon, Willy & Trey hustled downstairs with a fur, jewelry, tv & vcr & video camera and a few other items.

"Damn Mikey! You didn't kill the bitch with your dick now did ya?" Trey asked with a huge smile.

The men put the loot by the back door. Jen crawled across the floor unsteadily to check on the baby. When she was assured he was fine she looked up & saw three grinning black men staring down at her.

"Please, no more. Take our stuff & go. Please! My husband will be home soon" she lied.

"What do we do to a lying cunt Willy?" Trey said.

"We fuck her good" came the reply. They reached down & easily picked her off the floor.

"Hey Mike. You missed this rock on her finger" Trey said as he held out Jen's hand. "Take it off bitch or I'll cut it off" he ordered. She slipped off her wedding ring & gave it up.

"This must be three grand right here. You the man, Mikey. This is gonna be a great fucking day" Trey said.

Willy said "I wanna fuck her in her own bed. Bitches hate that".

"You take her on up & I'll look around down here for more shit" Mike told them.

Leon grabbed Jen's sweatshirt & lifted it off her. The bra was next & he grabbed her tits in his big hands & bit down on one of her nipples causing her to wince in pain. "Upstairs bitch. Lead the way" she was told.

"What about my baby? I won't leave him!" she yelled.

Leon drew his hand back & slapped her with all his might, snapping her head around & causing her to fall down onto the stairs. Jen rubbed her stinging cheek & began to cry loudly.

"Get your fucking ass upstairs right now or I'll kill that little bastard right in front of you!" Willy screamed in her face. Jenny picked herself up & slowly started up the stairs. She heard them making lewd remarks about her body & what they were going to do to her. She led them to her bedroom & the men began to undress.

Jenny shook in fear & shame, as she stood in her bedroom, sore & tired, waiting to be gang raped. Trey put his hands on her shoulders & pushed her to her knees.

"Make it hard babe" she was told as he pushed her face into his limp prick.

She grabbed it with her hands & took it into her mouth. She opened as wide as possible & took in as much of his thick member as she could. Saliva dripped onto her tits as Jen began to slurp on his stiffening dick. Leon stroked himself hard as he watched his friend get blown.

He pulled her up from her knees & had her bend at the waist & continue to suck Trey. Leon spit on his fingers & roughly rubbed Jen's pussy & probed her with his middle finger. Jen squealed when he pinched her clit. Trey grabbed the back of her head & started to fuck her face with quick strokes. Leon spread her pussy lips & rammed into her so hard she almost lost her balance. The two men were fucking both ends of her at once in unison.

"Hurry up man! I wanna bust my nut in her ass" Willy yelled as he slowly stroked his long dick.

Jenny loudly grunted each time Trey hit the back of her throat. Her jaw was aching badly & she was worried about her baby. Leon grabbed hold of her trim hips hard enough to be painful & began to pull all the way out of her abused cunt & slam his full length back in again & again. Trey couldn't hold back any longer & with a loud sigh of pleasure he flooded Jen's mouth with cum.

He held her hair & pressed her face into his crotch so she had to swallow it & she began to gag. He pulled out of her mouth & she spit out what she could. Leon twisted her to the side & pushed her onto her bed, his dick still deep in her. Jen just lay there, hands at her sides, as Leon finished with a punishing series of hard strokes & deposited his load in her red, raw & swollen pussy.

Jen pleaded weakly, "Please stop. No more. Don't rape me again. Please!" as she curled up in a ball on the bedspread & broke down crying.

Willy kneeled next to her & pushed her onto her back. "Don't forget me bitch. I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Jen's eyes got wide in terror as she looked up at his grinning evil face.

Willy straddled her head & forced his large dick into her cum stained mouth. He was almost completely hard already so he backed off in a minute. Jen coughed & asked for water.

"I'll piss down your throat if you don't shut up" Leon yelled at her & she put her head back down on the pillow & waited for the next attack. Willy grabbed her ankles & bent her in half, her feet on either side of her head. He told her to grab her ankles & stay in that position. Then he wet his middle finger & jabbed it into her virgin asshole.

"God damn! Get me a bottle of something to lube this one up. And gag her. She's gonna scream like a motherfucker" Willy said.

Trey picked up his underpants & stuffed them into her mouth. Leon rummaged through the nightstand & found a bottle of flavored lubricant.

"Hey! Maybe she's not so sweet after all. Hubby likes to eat out his little cunt huh? Get all hot & greasy for him?" he asked Jen, waving the bottle in her face.

She shook her head back & forth "no". Willy took the bottle & poured some in his hand & rubbed his dick till it was shiny & dripping wet. He sloshed the rest over Jenny's upturned ass & worked it into her butthole. She was violently shaking her head and screaming through the gag.

Willy kneeled behind her wet ass and laid his dick over her pussy. "That nine inches is gonna go all the way up your ass bitch. Hold on tight" Willy told her, smiling broadly.

Jen tensed up as the head of his prick pushed against her asshole. He grabbed the base of his dick tightly & slowly worked the head past her sphincter. She grimaced & squeezed her ass cheeks together.

"That just makes it better for me stupid. Keep it tight" Willy slowly began to rock back & forth, forcing his dick into her tightness an inch at a time. His pals were urging him on.

"Rip her ass open!" "Make her bleed!"

He wiped up some of the liquid that had pooled on her chest & covered his exposed dick with it & shoved it all the way inside her tightly gripping ass walls. Jennifer released her ankles & tried to wriggle away from him. He just laughed & put her legs up on his shoulders & laid his full weight on her, still impaled to his balls in her ass.

Jen was crying, "It hurts" through the gag but it sounded like animal grunts to Willy. He started fucking her ass with long slow strokes, trying to make it last. Willy grabbed her nipples & tried to yank them off her tits, causing more agonized screams from his flailing victim. Pounding into her bowels again & again Willy slapped & pinched Jen's tits, leaving red marks & bruises. He pulled out & held her legs apart & showed his pals her gaping asshole.

"Looks like old Willy done stretched her out big time!". They all had a good laugh. Jen thought it was over until she was flipped onto her stomach & had her legs spread wide. Willy easily entered her ass this time.

Jen just lay there, all the fight gone out of her. Willy slammed into her butt hard enough to make the bed shake & squeak. Each thrust bringing a tired muffled grunt from his victim. He finally arched his back & drove his dick all the way in & came in her ass. Jen felt his filthy cum squirting inside her. Willy lay on top of her, exhausted & happy. After a minute his softening dick slipped out of her & a stream of cum & shit & blood dribbled onto the bed. He gave her ass a hard slap & told her what a good fuck she was.

The men were preparing to leave after their fun morning. Jen was tied to her bed naked, sweaty, bruised & battered. The phone rang & the machine picked up.

"Hi Jenny. It's Dianna. If you want to go shopping & have lunch get back to me. I'll be going in thirty minutes or so. Call me if you want to go. Bye".

The gang all looked at each other & couldn't believe their luck. Mike said, "Now the bitches are calling us to get fucked. Can't get no better than that."

They untied Jen & took out her gag. "Where's my baby? Did you hurt him?"

"You ask about that brat one more time & he's dead. Got it?!!!" Mike yelled at her. "Now you have to get up & call Dianna."

"Wh-what? How do you know her?" Jen stammered.

"Dumb bitch just called. Wants to go shopping. Now you call her back & tell her you'd love to go with her. Tell her to come over right away" Mike said.

"No! No! You're gonna hurt her too. I won't do it!!" Jen shouted. Mike grabbed her by the arm & yanked her nude body off the bed & out of the bedroom. He pulled her down the stairs & threw her to the floor & the other men followed. He got the stroller, her baby fast asleep in it.

He pulled out a switchblade & flicked it open, holding it to the baby's throat. "You pick up that fucking phone & call your bitch friend & she better get here quick or I'll slice his face off! Ya hear me?!" he screamed at her waking the baby, who began to cry. Mike put his hand over the kid's mouth to shut him up.

Jen unsteadily raised herself to one knee & held out her hand, pleading "Please! I'll do it. God help me, I'll make the call!."

"That's a good bitch" Mike said & he released the boy. He told Leon to bring the noisy boy upstairs & tape his mouth shut. He took the boy & Trey pulled her over to the desk & plopped her into the chair & shoved the phone towards her.

Jenny slowly reached to pick it up. Trey grabbed her hair & pulled her head back so she was looking up at him.

"Just tell her to come over. No funny shit. No fuckups or you're dead. Understand?"

She numbly shook her head "yes".

Trey pushed the speaker button so they could hear Dianna & told Jen to dial. She hit the speed dial for her best friend & hoped she wasn't still home. Her heart sank when Dianna picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" "Hi Dee. It's me." "I knew you couldn't resist a shopping trip Jen" Dianna replied. "I didn't know if you were gonna call me back so I got ahold of Sheila & Jeanne. They're coming too. And maybe Arlene. I'll be over in a couple of minutes. OK?"

"Sure Dee, sure. I'll be here. Bye." Diana hung up & the men high fived each other. "You better put something on. You got guests coming over" Mike told Jen with a laugh.

Jen sat in the living room with her head down, once again dressed in her sweatsuit. Mike was peeking out from behind the drapes looking for Dianna. He saw a big caddy squeal to a stop out front. Dianna honked a few times & when Jen didn't come out Jeanne hopped out & started up the walk.

Mike got Jen to the door & stood where he would be behind it when it opened. The doorbell rang & Mike told Jen to open it & get Jeanne inside. She greeted Jeanne silently.

"Jeez Jenny. You look like shit. You're not coming with us like that are you?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm not ready yet. Come in for a minute" Jen said & let Jeanne pass.

In one motion Mike clamped his hand over Jeanne's mouth, pulled her to him & pushed the door shut. Jeanne's eyes were wide with surprise & fright as she saw Jen get manhandled away from the door by the other men.

"I'm so sorry Jeannie. I had to do it" Jen cried.

Trey said, "Bitch is a kid! Gonna be a fun fuck! How old are you?" Mike took his hand away. "Yeah. How old?"

"I'm fifteen. Who are you? What's happening?" Jeanne told them.

She saw Leon staring at her chest & grinning lewdly & she realized the buttons on her blouse had popped open revealing her lacy bra. She quickly pulled her blouse shut & Leon said, "I bet she's cherry man. Are you cherry?" Jeanne blushed beet red & Leon smiled knowingly. Mike told the others to calm down.

He said to Jen "Stick your head out the door & tell the other broads to to get in here. You wanna show them something."

Jen did so & the other women exited the car & came to the door. The door was open with Mike behind it. The women walked in.

"Where are you guys?"

"In the kitchen".

The new victims turned the corner & stopped dead in their tracks when they saw three black men standing guard over Jen & Jeanne. Dianna turned to run and saw Mike guarding the locked door.

"Stay a while & have some fun with us" he said. "Jen loved it."

Leon pushed Jen to her knees & pulled his zipper down. "Yeah. Show them how much."

Jen, completely embarrassed in front of her friends, fished out his limp dick & starting sucking. Dianna gasped aloud when she saw her best friend degraded & ordered around & doing it with a nigger.

"Let's see who we got here" Mike said. "Purses on the table. Let's go!" All the women did as ordered. The men went through them all taking cash & credit cards.

"Seems the young bitch is Jeanne Sherman."

"Hey Mike. This one is Sheila Sherman. You the cunts mom?" Trey asked.

"Yes. Please don't hurt my baby. She's just a child."

"Shut up" she was told & Trey punctuated his order with a backhand across Sheila's face. She fell to one knee & Jeanne rushed over & they held each other in fear.

"The one with the big tits is Dianna Gray. Jesus! Look at these things!" Willy said. He palmed her huge chest with his big hands & she slapped him hard.

"Don't you touch me you filthy nigger!"

Willy clenched his fist & smacked her square in the jaw & she dropped like a sack of rocks.

Leon groaned loudly & came in Jen's mouth. "Swallow it!" she was ordered & did so with a shudder.

The last victim was Arlene Madden who fainted dead away after the last scene of abuse.

With a huge laugh Mike said "Christ! If she faints at that she's gonna fucking drop dead later!" "Ok. Let's get all the bitches in the living room" Mike ordered. Leon pushed Jen ahead of him & shoved her onto the couch. Willy motioned to Jeanne & Sheila & they slowly shuffled to the couch & sat down.

Trey reached down & picked up Arlene's prone body.

"This one weighs like 90 pounds. She got no tits at all. Like a little baby. This one's mine!" he said & carried her effortlessly to the easy chair & dropped her onto it.

He started sloppily licking her face and lightly slapping her till she came around. She did so & opened her mouth to scream. Trey covered her mouth & whispered something in her ear & Arlene shook her head and relaxed her body & remained silent.

Mike stood over Dianna's unconscious body & told the others "This cunt called me a nigger. Watch what happens if you fuck with us" he told the others.

He pulled out his dick & began to send a stream of piss all over Dianna's outfit & face. She stirred a little & awoke with a jolt. She sputtered & wiped her face. She looked up & saw Mike's dick hanging limply over her.

"Get up cunt! Now!" Dianna was ordered. She arose slowly & winced at the pain in her jaw & was glad it wasn't broken. She stood in front of Mike in her piss soaked clothes.

"Get em off".

"What? What do you mean?" Dianna asked.

"Get your fucking clothes off & do it sexy bitch" Mike demanded.

"I'm sorry for what I called you. Please leave me alone" she whimpered.

"You're gonna strip naked & then I'm gonna fuck you in every hole you got. If you do me good I won't kill you after" Mike said.

Dianna looked around & saw her terrified friends & the other men watching her & knew she had to obey. She unbuttoned her blouse & let it slip off her shoulders & fall to the floor. Mike whistled through his teeth at her huge tits & cleavage. He told her to turn around & show everybody. She did & nearly died from embarrassment. Mike moved in front of her & took a seat. Dianna undid her jeans & pulled them down & stepped out of them. Mike was stroking his dick in anticipation. Dianna stood in only her bra & panties & shoes & she just shivered with fright.

"All of it bitch. Right now" Mike yelled.

She looked at her friends & saw Willy holding Sheila's head down on his dick & Jeanne staring at her mom in disbelief & horror. Leon was nonchalantly fingering Jen's pussy as he waited to see Dianna naked. Dianna reached behind her & undid her bra & took it off. She dropped it & quickly covered her tits with her arms.

Mike just shook his head at her & she uncovered her chest.

"Goddamn! They ain't even real!" Trey said. "But they sure look nice".

Dianna had gotten implants a few years back & that made her a 36dd. Dianna was in fantastic shape. Her body was tight & toned & she had a deep tan, which made her white breasts stand out & look even bigger than they were. Not an ounce of fat on her & a washboard stomach. She hooked her fingers into her panties & slid them down her trim legs.

"And she's fucking bald too" Trey yelled out when he saw that she had a completely shaven pussy.

Dianna started to cry uncontrollably, her body heaving & shaking. Mike got up & quickly stripped down. He stepped over to Dianna & as she was much shorter than he was Mike bent over to give her a hard sloppy kiss. He towered over her & she looked so tiny against his large frame. He grabbed her at the waist & lifted her like she weighed nothing at all. He bit & sucked her nipples roughly & she kept her eyes shut tight. Mike's cock was as stiff as it was going to get & while still holding her waist, he simply pulled Dianna onto his dick. She was dry & it hurt.

He told her to wrap her legs around him & she did so. Mike violently pumped himself into her again & again as he held her out in front of him. She looked up at him with hate filled eyes. After a few minutes of pussy pounding he pulled out of her & dragged her to the dining room. Her threw her face first onto the dinner table & kicked her legs apart.

His dick was slick with pussy juice & he started to jam it into her asshole. Dianna frantically tried to get away from this new assault. Mike simply grabbed her shoulders & held her tight. She yelled & thrashed around but Mike relentlessly drove himself all the way into her tight butt.

He bent over her & got in her face & said "Looks like this nigger's got a new white ass to play with, don't he?"

Dianna didn't say a word as Mike straightened up & began to fuck her violently. Her legs were cramping up & her tits were getting rubbed raw on the tabletop. He pulled out nearly all the way & slammed back into her asshole, making her thighs smash into the heavy table.

Meanwhile Willy had both hands wrapped in Sheila's red hair as he drove her head up & down his dick. Drool was soaking into his pants and Sheila's jaw was throbbing & she nearly gagged a few times as his long cock hit the back of her throat. Willy finally pulled her head up with one hand & with the other jerked himself off a few strokes & shot streams of cum all over her face & hair. He sighed with pleasure & shoved Sheila back towards her daughter who held her as they both cried.

Mike was getting close & sped up his fucking. He gave Dianna one last massive thrust & emptied his balls into her insides. His legs trembled as his body made little jerks with each spurt of cum. He finally pulled his semi-hard dick from her ass & left her draped over the table.

As he backed away Dianna made a loud fart & shit & sperm shot from her abused asshole. The back of her legs & shoes & the floor had clumps of runny shit all over them. She tried to raise herself from the table but slipped & landed on her back in the mess she made. She just lay there, her hands over her face as she broke down sobbing loudly & saying "No more" through the tears & the crying.

Mike sat exhausted in a chair & said loudly "Is this the best fucking day we ever had or what!!?"

Willy gave him a thumbs up & Leon pinched Jen's clit making her squeal in pain & he shook his head in agreement.

"My turn now" Trey said as he grabbed the front of Arlene's blouse & in one swift motion tore it down, buttons flying all over. She recoiled from the surprise attack.

"Shit. What you wearing a bra for? You ain't got no titties" Trey told her.

He ripped it off easily & yanked off the rest of her blouse & looked her over. Arlene was a tiny little girl. She was 24 but could easily pass for 16. Her small frame & cute face along with a 32a chest & being 4'11" made her look like a schoolgirl. She was light-skinned with very light brown, almost blond wispy hair.

She stared at Trey with huge brown eyes, terrified to the point that her small pink nipples were rock hard & pointy.

"Look! My little girl is all excited" Trey said as he rolled her nips between his rough fingers.

He reached under her short skirt & felt her pussy lips through her panties. Trey stood up & took hold of her skirt from the bottom & he lifted her ass off the chair so that she was upside down with her head against the seat cushion. He tugged a number of times on her skirt & it slipped over her hips & he let her fall out of it & she landed half on & half off the chair.

He pulled out his dick & grabbing her short hair, forced her mouth onto him. She had her mouth full of his limp dick & felt disgust as he quickly became hard. She could only take half of his erect prick in her mouth without gagging on it. He allowed her to give him oral for a few minutes while he stripped down.

Trey lay on the floor, his dick jutting straight up almost a foot above his crotch. Arlene was ordered to drop her panties and she did so, revealing very fine light pussy hair.

"This is gonna be like fucking a ten year old. Goddamn!" Trey said with delight. "Stand over me & drop that sweet snatch over my black prick bitch. You get to do all the work" Arlene was told.

"I can't get that in me!! It won't fit! Let me suck you off. I'll do it good" Arlene pleaded & dropped to the floor & again tried to deep throat Trey with little success.

He motioned to his pals & Willy & Leon came over & grabbed Arlene under her armpits & thighs & lifted her in the air.

"Ok guys. Fuck me with her" Trey told his friends. They lowered her down as he held his dick steady & lined it up with her pussy. The wide head of his dark black dick touched her tiny pussy lips & the men slowly slid her farther down as Arlene struggled making it that much more fun for Trey.

He just laid there staring at his victim's tiny pink body being handled like a doll. Her pussy lips were pushed inward & it was very difficult to get Trey's dick into her.

"Yo man! Hold it! She's too fucking dry. Bring her here" he said, gesturing to his mouth.

Arlene was placed over Trey's face & he wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her snatch against his mouth. She cried & shook, begging him to stop as he probed her pussy with his tongue & bit at her clit.

Willy told Sheila to come over & suck Trey's dick to keep him hard. She told Jeanne to stay calm & got up & stepped over to the latest scene of abuse. She dropped to her knees & began to lick & suck his dick.

Leon watched Sheila's ass wiggle back & forth as she sucked his pals' dick & stroked himself hard. She was wearing a loose skirt & he just flipped it up onto her back.

She quickly looked behind her & he told her "Just keep sucking Trey. You don't need to see what going on back here."

He pulled her panties down to her knees & back off her legs. Leon held them to his nose & took a deep breath.

"Mom got some sweet smell in her pussy" he said & flipped them over to Willy.

Sheila's skin was very pale white & freckled. She was in good shape for 38. Her long legs were still trim & sexy & her 36c tits hadn't begun to sag yet. Leon pulled her off Trey's dick & turned her to the side & laid her bent over the couch between Jen & her daughter.

He spread her legs & said, "She's a real redhead man. Look at that bush. I ain't never had no red!"

Sheila just buried her head in her hands & waited for the inevitable. Everyone was watching Sheila & Leon when they heard a shriek.

Trey had just slammed Arlene onto his dick & she was impaled on four inches of black dick. He picked her up by her waist a bit & slammed her back down again causing another scream. It looked like she was giving birth to a black snake. One more time Arlene was jammed onto Trey's huge dick & he banged up against her cervix. She saw stars & white hot pain & just passed out, her body falling forward & Trey held her upright & started fucking her good.

Blood coated his dick as Arlene began to bleed. Her head flopped all around as she was pounded mercilessly by his hard prick.

Sheila grunted loudly as Leon rammed his dick all the way into her pussy.

"Mom ain't so tight after her kid but she's a damn fine ride anyway" he told no one in particular.

The only sounds in the room were that of Trey & Arlene's thighs slapping together & Leon's grunting & the squeaking of the couch. The smell of sex was powerful. Trey came first and held Arlene as far down on his prick as possible & shot streams of cum into her bloody pussy. He released his grip on her waist & she just fell backwards off him and landed with a thud. Blood & cum slowly leaked from her snatch. Her thighs & waist were badly bruised & she was a sweaty mess.

Leon pulled out of Sheila & laid on the floor.

"Get on & ride me Red" she was ordered.

She pulled herself up from the couch & took a few unsteady steps & stood over him. She faced him & crouched & put his cock against her wet pussy lips & slid down his pole till she sat on his thighs. Leaning her palms on his chest for balance she began to work her pussy up & down his black cock. Her big tits swayed over Leon's face & he grabbed them & sucked her small nipples. In a short while he began to buck his hips up into her & with a happy groan he threw his dick into her & his legs stiffened up, his ass lifted off the floor & he coated her insides with his seed. He finished coming & dropped back on the floor & Sheila sat between his legs & felt sick.

"You ain't done bitch. Clean me up" Leon told her as his slimy dick lay limp between his legs.

She swallowed hard & leaned over to lick his dick clean as fast as she could. When she finished she went back to the couch & sat by her daughter. They barely looked at each other.

The men were all very tired & very happy with their day so far. Mike spoke to the rest of the gang apart from the women & they all laughed & two of them went to the van and brought back shipping crates.

Trey got Dianna from where she was sitting, propped up against a table leg, still shit stained & smelling awful. He took her upstairs & threw her in the shower. She was grateful for the soothing hot water & eagerly cleaned herself up. She finished & Trey dried her off, paying special attention to her tits.

"When are you going to let us go?" Dianna pleaded.

"We're leaving right now honey" Trey said.

Dianna smiled thinking her terror was over. She went downstairs & knew Trey was lying. The men had hogtied & gagged the other women & were putting them in the crates.

"Your turn Miss Tits" Mike said with a laugh.

He threw a rope to Leon who proceeded to tie Dianna up. She was gagged & boxed up. The women were all carried out to the van, scared to death in their dark prisons. Willy & Leon drove off with the van & Trey took Dianna's car to a chop shop. Mike stayed in the house to wait for Jen's husband to come home. He had plans for him too.

At the gang's headquarters the captives were freed & Willy explained "You bitches are gonna make us some money now. If you're good you might even stay alive. We got a lot of guys gonna come over & you're gonna entertain them."

The women were terrified. They found themselves in some old warehouse. It was dirty & smelly & there was some furniture & clothes scattered around. They were taken to a small room & locked in. Arlene & Dianna were stark naked. The others were still mostly dressed. They tried to comfort each other. Sheila held her daughter tightly.

"Thank God they haven't hurt you. I'll try to get you out of this baby" she told Jeanne.

"How the hell do you expect to get away? They raped us all Sheila" Dianna yelled.

"And they're only saving Jeanne because she's a virgin. God only knows what they have planned for her."

"You shut up! I'll let them do what they want to me. They won't touch her. I'll pay them. These bastards will do anything for money" Sheila yelled back.

Jen was crying, worried about her baby at the house, as she held Arlene who was still out of it. She just leaned limply against Jen mumbling incoherently, with a wild look in her eyes. She was still bleeding slightly from her pussy.

"I'm scared Mom" Jeanne whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt any more. Maybe if I let them have sex with me they'll let us go."

"No dammit!" Sheila yelled. "I'm getting us out of here right now" & she jumped up & began pounding on the door & screaming for one of the men.

"Goddamn it Sheila! You're gonna get us killed" Dianna screeched. "Maybe Jeanne's right. Let them fuck your precious daughter. I want out of here too."

Willy finally opened the door. "Shut the fuck up or I'll rip your fucking throats! Goddamn noisy cunts!"

Sheila grabbed his wrist. "Please let me talk to you. Please! I can get you money. Lots of it."

"OK honey. Talk to me." Willy said as he took her from the room & locked it up.

He took her to a dirty old couch & sat close to her. "Tell me about this money" Willy asked as he played with her big tits through her dress.

"I run a travel agency & there's always a lot of cash & vouchers there. We can go there tonight & I'll open the safe for you. You can have it all. Please don't make my daughter do anything. She's only 15. She's my little girl. I'll make it worth your while to let us go."

Willy was thinking about it as Sheila unzipped his pants and went down on him & gave him the best blowjob she could. When he came she swallowed it down just like she knew he wanted her to. Willy was breathing hard after his orgasm & smiled broadly at her.

"Damn! I guess you really want to leave" & he laughed loudly. "In a little while some other pals of mine will be here & you can go with them."

"No. We can't go now. The office is open. We can go tonight" Sheila told him.

"I'm running the show bitch. I say you go now, you go now. How many people work there?"

Sheila realized her mistake. "No. I can't let you hurt them too. I'll take you tonight. Please!"

Willy backhanded her & grabbed her throat with his huge hands & squeezed hard. She clawed at his fingers & her pale face became beet red as she was suffocated.

Willy spoke slowly. "How..many..people?" He relaxed his grip & she sucked in some air.

"Two" she managed to gasp out.

He smiled & let her go & she collapsed on the couch coughing & heaving. "See? Not so hard. When you get back we'll let you & the kid leave." Sheila nodded.

"Remember if you fuck up out there I'll gut the little cunt in front of you. Got it?" She quickly shook her head yes.

"What about the others? Can they go free too?" Sheila asked hopefully.

"You got your deal. They'll have to make their own" was the answer. While they waited for the new gang bangers to show, Willy had her tell all about the layout of the business & he figured out how to take the place down.

A short while later Trey showed up with the money from Dianna's car. "Got a good price for blondie's car man" he told Willy.

"Why ain't the bitch locked up?" he asked, pointing to Sheila.

Willy explained the latest caper. Trey cracked a huge smile.

"Too bad they wore us out huh?" & he & Willy had a good laugh. Trey had brought in some beers & a few bags of junk food. He threw some at Sheila & she greedily gulped it down. He tossed the rest into the room & the others ate & drank also. It was late afternoon when more black gang members came into the building.

Willy explained the deal & three of them took Sheila & left for the new job.

Leon told the rest "We got four more white broads in the room. Most of them all been broke in already. Soon as Mike gets back you can have your turn." Loud rap music began to blare as they relaxed & got ready for their fun evening.

Sheila discovered her new captors were as horrible as the first bunch. She was on her hands & knees in the back of a van, one dick in her mouth while another pounded into her pussy. The one in her mouth held her head tight and came hard. He pulled his slimy dick free & Sheila's head hung down, his foul liquid dripping from her lips.

Her knees & wrists were getting extremely tired as her other rapist kept up his torrid pace. Her ass cheeks jiggled with each push of his hips. After what seemed like an hour the man grabbed her shoulders & pushed himself as deep as possible into her abused cunt & released a stream of cum. He held her quivering body close to him until he finished with his last spurt & then let her fall.

"Mike was right about you being a good fuck lady" he told her. He pulled her skirt back down over her naked ass. "Now you look nice & neat" he said, smiling.

The driver said, "I get first crack at whoever we find at the office. You pricks ain't having all the fun. And mine'll be fresh too". The van was full of laughing.

The van pulled into the lot at Sheila's office. The men surrounded her & moved to the front door. Sheila entered with them close behind.

"I though you were taking the whole day off Mrs. Sherman" Lisa said as she sat with two clients.

Before she could say anything Sheila was pushed to the floor & the men showed their guns & told everyone to be quiet. They held the people in their seats as they secured the area & pulled the shades.

One guy nudged Sheila & said "You told us there were two working here. Where's the other one?"

She looked up at Lisa & asked her "Please Lisa. Where's Julie? Just tell them".

Lisa was looking down a gun barrel & told them that Julie had gone to get her son from school & would be back soon.

"Good. Then we can wait for her. And who are these two white breads?" one guy asked of the two customers. Lisa quickly answered that they were just there to check on a honeymoon package.

"Let's see what we got here" the driver said. "Stand up. Both of you" he told the women.

The male client jumped up & tried to attack the men. Before he was all the way out of his seat, one of the men shot him in the leg & he crumpled to the floor, where he laid, writhing in pain and holding his bloody leg. His fiance knelt down beside him screaming.

"You better shut the fuck up right now, or I'll put one in you" she was told, a gun in her face for emphasis. Sheila was ordered to get some tape & bind & gag the man, which she did. Then she was made to take one man to the back & open the safe, which was cleaned out.

"Hey man. We got a couple grand & credit card receipts & some airline shit. Not a bad haul."

The driver said, "Then it's time for me to get mine."

Motioning the two latest terrified women to stand next to each other in the middle of the office he told them "Now you can both strip each other so I can see who I want to fuck".

The taped up man on the floor began to struggle a bit & scream through his gag. The same man who had shot him earlier shot him again, this time in the shoulder, and he groaned and fell over on his side.

His fiance cried, "Please don't kill him! I'll get undressed! Oh God, He's bleeding so bad"!

"Then you two better start taking each other's shit off & we'll all be gone sooner & you can get him fixed" the driver answered. "I know your name is Lisa" he said pointing at the dark haired lady "but who's the skinny bitch?"

"I-I'm Tara".

"OK Tara. Give Lisa a nice sloppy kiss & take off her pretty business suit."

Tara looked into Lisa's eyes & said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me", & planted a quick kiss on her lips. She unbuttoned Lisa's blazer & pulled it off, & then quickly did the same to her blouse. She bent down & tugged Lisa's skirt down her legs until she stood in just her bra & panties & hose. The driver had removed his pants & was stroking himself as he watched. One other guy was watching the door waiting for the last employee & the third man was playing with Sheila's tits.

"Ok. Now I want to see Tara naked" the driver told Lisa.

She pulled Tara's sweater over her head & let it fall. Then she opened her belt & unzipped her jeans & yanked the tight pants down her trim legs until Tara was just in her undies too. The driver was naked now & looked over his victims.

"Do I want big tits with some meat to grab hold of?" the driver said as he ran his hands over Lisa's slightly plump frame.

"Or do I want this fine little body? Little titties but tight & hard." "Fuck it. I'll do both your asses. Get the rest of that shit off", he ordered & the ladies slowly removed their remaining bit of modesty.

His prick stood out straight as he got anxious to rape the women. Lisa stood trembling as she held an arm across her 38d tits vainly trying to hide them & her other hand over her pussy. Tara also stood naked but just stared at her unmoving fiance. Her curly honey blond hair fell down to just above her 34a tits. She was very thin but muscular from working out.

"One shaves & one don't man" the driver said to his friends in reference to Tara's hairless pussy.

He stepped over to a desk & wiped his arm across the desktop scattering all the objects onto the floor.

"You cunts come here & bend your asses over this desk. Side by side", he said as he stroked his rock hard ebony prick. The women did so. Face down on their bellies with their pussies & assholes invitingly open to abuse, they waited.

Standing behind Lisa he spit on his fingers & roughly shoved them into her pussy & then onto his dick. Grabbing onto her fleshy hips he slammed into her snatch. Lisa grunted as he thrust into her with hard jabbing strokes. Her huge tits hung off the other side of the desk flopping back & forth with each push.

Tara lay next to her, sweating with fear & terror, as the desk creaked and shook as if was going to collapse. The assailant pulled out of Lisa after a minute & stepped behind Tara. She braced herself as he roughly spread her private area wide open.

But he pushed his thumb into her asshole, eliciting a high pitched squeal from her.

"Not my butt! Please don't! It hurts too much!"

"Like I give a fuck" he replied & proceeded to jam his wide cock head into her tiny pink opening. She tried to push him away & flailed her long legs uselessly. He grabbed her hair tightly with one hand & pulled till she stopped squirming. With his free hand he slowly guided his cock deeper into her asshole. One quick jerk after another finally got him all the way inside her amazingly tight rear.

He pulled back out as Tara hissed air through her clenched teeth. She was holding her body so stiff, it looked like she was going to pull a muscle. Sweat poured off both her & her attacker. He spit onto his hand a few times & coated the shaft of his cock & pushed it back into her butt again, more effortlessly this time. He plowed her butt for a minute & it became easier for him.

He pulled out & stepped behind Lisa. He fucked her pussy with four or five strokes, pulled out, stepped over to Tara & did the same to her pussy. After switching off a number of times he rolled Lisa onto her back & gave her cunt an incredibly hard fucking while trying to pull her tits right off her body. Lisa cried & flailed about uselessly. The rapist finally grunted loudly & shot his cum into her snatch. He fell onto her body & caught his breath until his dick softened & slipped from her pussy, along with a big glob of his cum. He flopped into a chair & smiled broadly as his two victims cried on the desk.

"Now that you got your nuts off how much longer we gonna wait for the other bitch?" the guy watching the door said.

"We got time. Maybe we get some more fun. Relax." said the one sitting with Sheila.

The men made Lisa & Tara lay on the floor in the 69 position & eat each other out.

As they were enjoying that the man at the door said, "There's a broad & some kid coming over here".

He stood behind the door & it opened & 12 year old Jimmy Reilly came charging in. "Hey Lisa! We're here and..." He stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth hanging open as he saw the two naked women on the floor. He turned to his mom & saw her standing inside the closed door, petrified with a gun to her head.

The guy with her said, "Looks like everybody's here. Let's play".

He shoved the newest victim, Julie Reilly, towards her son & she grabbed him tightly as she looked around at the disheveled women being abused & a man on the floor, just lying there bleeding. The man flipped the sign on the door around to "closed" & joined the others.

He kicked Lisa in the side & told the two of them to get up. Both women arose, their faces glistening with each others juices.

"Go get over by Sheila & don't move" they were told. The three women huddled together terrified of what was going to happen now.

The man who had been playing with Sheila said "Don't you feel overdressed honey?" looking at Julie.

"Huh? No...what do mean?" Julie said tentatively.

"Get your clothes off stupid!" the man yelled.

"Oh no please! Not in front of my son. He's only twelve. Please let him go" she begged.

"I'm scared mom" Jimmy whispered to her.

"Hey boy. Come here" the man near the naked women said.

Julie knew she couldn't protect her son against these odds & told him "It'll be ok James. He won't hurt you. Do what he says" and she let him go to the man. She mouthed the word "please" at the guy who had no reaction to her silent plea.

"You ever see naked bitches before boy?"

"I saw a video at my friend's house once & there were naked girls in that" Jimmy told him.

"Was it a fuck flick? The broads got fucked right?" the guy said while his pals were giggling at the scene unfolding. Jimmy just shook his head "yes".

"Did your little dick get all hard? Did you jerk off?" the guy said & Jimmy shook his head again & looked like he was gonna cry.

"Which one of these cunts you wanna fuck boy" he said pointing at the cowering women.

"Dear God no!" Julie cried out. "He's twelve! Twelve! Leave him alone you bastard!" & she started to move towards him.

She took two quick steps & was jerked backward by her hair by one of the other men & slammed to the floor on her back. The wind was knocked out of her & she feebly fought the man as he fell on her & began to tear her clothes from her body.

"Hey man. When you get her naked I got a fucking great idea. Hurry up."

Julie's top was shredded & her bra snapped in two allowing her 36c tits to flop around. The guy opened her pants & quickly yanked off her shoes & grabbed her pant legs & pulled her ass off the floor, tugging until her pants slid off her. As she tried to get up he grabbed her panties with his huge hand & tore them off her. Julie curled up in a ball on the floor trying to hide her nakedness from Jimmy & everyone else.

Jimmy started to cry & the man told him "Your momma don't want you fucking any of these broads so I guess she wants you all for herself."

"Get naked you little shit!" Jimmy was frozen in place & Julie begged her attackers "Please let him alone! I'll do all of you. Whatever you want! Just let him be! Please!!!"

The guy kicked her in the ass & said "I was gonna give him one of the bitches but you opened your fat mouth. Now you give him his first fuck or I'll cut his dick off & make you eat it you dumb cunt".

He ordered Julie to stand & she did, still covering her charms.

"Hands down bitch! Let the boy see what he's gonna get."

Julie uncovered herself & hung her head in shame in front of her son who just stared at her, his eyes as wide as could be.

He was shaken from his trance when the guy yelled, "I told you to get naked brat! Now do it or I'll cut your momma."

Jimmy peeled off his shirt & dropped it. He kicked off his shoes & undid his jeans & removed them. He stood in just his underpants & socks & looked around at everyone watching him. "Jimmy. Take off your shorts baby. It'll be all right" his mom said in a soft voice.

Jimmy quickly pulled them down & came up with his hands over his crotch. The guy gave Tara a shove & told her "Go play with him. Get him hard. Shouldn't take long. I'll handle mommy."

He kneeled in front of Julie & buried his face in her bush, making loud slurping noises as he ate her pussy. Tears fell from her cheeks & she whimpered.

Tara crouched in front of Jimmy & gently moved his hands away from his dick. She started to fondle his nearly hairless balls & his small thin prick quickly got hard.

One of the men told her with a laugh "The little kid's gonna squirt all over you if you don't stop right now". The man with Julie pulled his face out of her snatch & said "Already!? Damn boy. I ain't sure if your momma's ready yet."

He made Julie lie down on her back & spread her legs.

"Go on boy. Mommy wants you to fuck her now" he said motioning to Jimmy to get on his mom.

"M-m-mom? What should I do? I'm scared."

"It's ok baby. It's just you and me. I'll help you. Kneel down between my legs." Her son did and she looked up at the grinning black men & said "You'll all burn in hell for this!"

"Yeah, well not today cunt. Now fuck your boy!" one replied.

Julie pulled her son down to her & kissed him on the cheek. She softly said "Just let me do everything ok? It'll all be over soon." Jimmy nodded & watched his mom reach for his dick. He shuddered & let out a little gasp when she touched it.

"Lay on me Jimmy" she said & she guided his dick into her wet pussy as he put his small body on hers. Jimmy's first sexual experience ended in two seconds.

"Oh-oh-uhhh mommy!" he cried as his little dick squirted once inside her & as he got more excited it slipped out & his ass cheeks clenched & he shot the rest of his load on the floor between her legs.

"What the fuck was that?" one guy said as he reached down & took Jimmy by the shoulder & flipped him away from Julie.

"Watch me boy & see how your momma wants to get fucked!" He straddled her head & jammed his prick in her mouth & she began to get him hard. A few moments later he moved down to her crotch & lifted her legs up onto his shoulders. Positioning his stiff dick at her pussy he told Jimmy "Watch me & I'll show you how to do a bitch".

Then he slammed all the way into Julie's cunt making her grunt as the breath was knocked out of her. He furiously banged her without mercy, as she lay helpless on the floor, bent in half with her feet up next to her head. Her rapist did her for a good five minutes until he groaned loudly & shot his wad deep into her.

He looked over at Jimmy & said, "Now that's how you fuck your mommy ya dumb shit" & he pulled out of her & stood up. Julie's legs slammed to the floor & she just lay there naked & exhausted as fluid dripped from her slimy pussy. Jimmy ran to his mom & tried to comfort her. 

As Jimmy & his mom held each other one guy kicked at Tara's fiance & said "Hey man. I think this dude bled out. He don't look too good".

Tara screamed & bent down to check him out. He was cold & she realized that he was dead.

She looked up at the men & yelled "You nigger bastards!" & she leapt up at the nearest one & dug her nails into his face. She was backhanded across her cheek & she went sprawling onto the floor as the guy put his hand to his face & wiped off the blood. He got furious & ordered the rest of the captives to sit together & they were bound together with duct tape.

"Now you fuckers can watch how I handle being called nigger!"

Tara was rubbing her face & shaking her head "no". "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me any more!"

She was grabbed by her hair & lifted up. "You are gonna suffer bitch! And it's gonna fucking hurt!" the man hissed at her.

She looked in his hateful eyes & knew she had no hope. While releasing her hair he punched her as hard as possible in the stomach. Tara gasped in pain as her breath left her lungs. She fell to the floor clutching her belly & gulping down air as best she could. The guy picked her back up & slammed her face first into the wall, breaking her nose. He kidney punched her & she fell again. Blood poured from her smashed nose & she convulsed in pain. He told the other two men to put her on the desk. She lay on it barely conscious.

The guy pulled her ass to the edge & jammed his cock into her butt. Tara squirmed & sputtered. Blood covered her mouth & was running down her cheeks, coloring her hair dark red. Her ass was getting a good reaming. One of the other men found a heavy duty stapler that used two inch staples. He swung back the bottom half of it & the other man held Tara's hand flat against the desk.

The stapler was positioned over a finger & he slammed it down & one staple shot out & impaled her hand to the desktop. She howled in agony. He did the same to her other fingers. As she was being raped & screaming from the pain the man took her free hand.

He grabbed her index finger & pulled it back steadily until it broke with a sickening snap. He repeated the torture with her middle finger. She was almost completely out of it by now.

The guy fucking her ass said "Ain't nothin' better than doing a bitch as she gets snuffed. Cover her mouth with the tape."

It was wound around her head & mouth & she was having trouble breathing through only her mangled nose. The guy picked up his pace & when he was almost ready to come he pinched her nose tight. Tara's eyes got huge & she tried to shake her head loose of his grip. It was a losing battle & her body convulsed uncontrollably as she suffocated. Her rapist drove all the way up her ass & let loose a flood of cum just as she finally died and slumped down, her eyes fixed wide open.

When he pulled out of her body, he flipped her backwards off the desk & she hung twisted oddly as her hand remained stapled to the desk. Her blood began to pool on the floor and it was eerily quiet for the moment.

Lisa had puked up her guts watching Tara's murder. The office smelled & her chin & tits had slop all over them. Jimmy was crying loudly as Julie tried to comfort him.

"Hey man, you wanna do the rest of these fools or what?" one man asked the others.

"Willy told me to bring back the redhead. Let's bring back the rest of them too. Might be some good money in it. We can always waste them later if we want." The men all agreed & they ripped the tape from their victims & made them look at Tara and her fiance.

"We're going out back to the van. Anybody fucks up & you'll look worse than this cunt. And I'll do it nice and slow too. Got it!?" The women nodded in terror. "And keep that little fucker quiet or I'll pull his nuts off. Ya hear?" Julie was told. She pulled her son tight to her & whispered to him to be still & follow her.

One guy pulled the van around back & the captives were quickly taken into to it & it pulled away back to the gang's hangout.

The van arrived a short while later & the terrified naked victims were brought into the building. They heard loud music & laughing & raised voices.

Willy came over to the group & said, "Damn boy! You brung me back more toys. Did you take good care of Red here?" and he slapped Sheila's ass hard.

"Yeah man. We fucked her good on the way over. We fucked up two in the joint and they wouldn't be any fun so we left them, but we got mommy & her brat here & the puke faced broad has some nice cans on her. Should be worth a bonus, no?"

"You know we take care of our own" Willy said, "Now come see what we got going on already".

The group moved to a well lit area where they saw about twenty black men & a few black women, most of them completely naked. They were milling around a table watching an alarming scene.

There was a naked white man bent face down on the tabletop as Jenny was raping his ass with the strap-on dildo she was wearing. A large black man was in turn fucking her up the ass.

Willy explained, "This is some great shit! Mike waited for hubby to come home after we did his wife & he beat his ass some & drug him & their brat over here. We been fucking with them for a while now."

Sheila yelled, "Where's my baby? Where's Jeanne!? You said you'd let us go!"

"I kept my promise bitch. We ain't fucked her. She's still cherry. You'll see her later. Until then why don't you make yourself available?" He called over some gangers & they began to drag Sheila away.

She broke free and charged at Willy. "You fucking bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'll rip your eyes out!"

As she got close to Willy he sidestepped her lunge, grabbed her outstretched arm & held on tightly as Sheila left the floor and her arm was nearly wrenched from her shoulder. She screamed in pain and Willy slammed her to the floor on her back and all the air left her lungs. Willy pulled her to her feet by her hair as she gasped for breath. He slapped her hard across the face a number of times & then balled up his fist & slammed it into her stomach as hard as possible.

Sheila's mouth opened wide but not a sound came out. As she wobbled bent over in front of Willy he stepped behind her, put his foot on her ass & sent her sprawling to the floor in front of the men she had run from.

"Bitch gonna be a lot easier to play with now guys" Willy said as many hands picked up Sheila & she disappeared in a sea of black.

A nude woman came over & ripped Jimmy from his mom's grip. Julie tried to stop the woman & she was punched in the gut. She dropped to her knees & the woman grabbed Julie's hair & viciously slapped her again & again across her face.

"I guess you didn't see what just happened stupid. You got no say in nothing bitch. All you white folk is here for us to fuck with. I'm gonna show this little boy how to eat pussy" she told Julie as Jimmy was dragged away screaming for his mom.

Willy grabbed Lisa & Julie by the arm & pulled them over to a dirty mattress on the floor. On it were Arlene & Dianna on all fours being gangbanged.

"Hey! I brung some new meat for all you guys" Willy said as he threw his two women onto the mattress.

Dianna & Arlene were quickly pushed aside & the latest victims were each set upon by three or four stiff dicked men. Their screams only made the men more violent.

The attacks continued for hours. Not until each woman had been raped three or four times each did the gang finally run out of steam. Some of the men had fallen restfully asleep from exhaustion or from too much drink. The victims lay together where they had been gathered & handcuffed to each other. They had been drugged to further insure they wouldn't be a problem. Pussies, assholes & mouths were raw, red & swollen. Fluids leaking from every hole. Bodies bruised, scratched & beaten.

The only remaining activity was two gang women forcing Jen's husband Scott to get a blowjob from Jimmy.

Jen's baby happily crawled around by his unconscious mom. After Scott came in Jimmy's mouth Willy shut everything down for the night. The last thing he did was to check on Jeanne to make sure she would be ready for her return to her mom. He went into the room where she had been since her arrival. He laughed loudly as he saw what had been done to her unconscious body.

"Wait till Red sees her little bitch. There's gonna be some shit flying tomorrow."


End file.
